helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hello!Project DIVAS.
Hello!Project DIVAS. (ハロー！プロジェクト DIVAS.) is a group made up of girls who are not fully members of the Hello!Project. The group does not have a lot of activity due to their training, but the group often has their own performances, perform as back dancers for major Hello! Project groups, and release indies singles. Current Members 24th Generation (2015.10.03) *Shiroyama Rima (城山りま) *Miyoshi Erina (三好衣梨奈) 29th Generation (2016.09.01) *Tsujimura Miku (辻村みく) *Yamamoto Akira (山本晃) 30th Generation (2016.12.15) *Kajiyama Haru (梶山春) 31st Generation (2017.04.09) *Oriko Nozomi (沖野のぞみ) *Nakagome Erena (中目黒駅) 32nd Generation (2017.07.23) *Niikura Rio (新倉リオ) *Hatano Risa (波多野りさ) *Iwasaki Nana (岩崎奈々) 33rd Generation (2017.11.15) *Uchida Kanako (内田佳奈子) *Hagino Mai (萩野麻衣) 34th Generation (2018.01.02) *Ezakiya Minami (南江崎屋) *Shimazaki Yoko (島崎陽子) 35th Generation (2018.04.18) *Yokoyama Anri (横山杏里) *Otani Karin (大谷佳林) 36th Generation (2018.11.05) *Hirajima Natsumi (平島なつみ) *Ishida Noe (石田のえ) *Yamazaki Airi (山崎愛理) 37th Generation (2019.01.02) *Macy Verbito (メーシー・ヴェルビト) *Kojima Kanna (小島環奈) *Kinoshita Hinako (木下ひなこ) *Miyazaki Aina (宮崎愛菜) 38th Generation (2019.05.31) *Hasegawa Sara (長谷川サラ) *Sugimori Hinako (杉森ひなこ) *Hirai Yuuka (平井ゆうか) *Tachibana Juri (立花樹里) *Kobayashi Aina (小林愛菜) 39th Generation (2019.12.10) *Yamakawa Sora (山川初蘭) *Hirano Nana (平野奈々) *Araya Chika (新谷千佳) *Yamagata Usagi (山形うさぎ) *Sugimoto Hotaru (杉本ほたる) *Kamiya Momoko (神谷桃子) *Lillian Smith (リリアン・スミス) *Ogata Miu (緒方美羽) *Kawamoto Natsumi (川本なつみ) *Matsumoto Shiori (松本志織) *Oshiro Yui (大城結衣) *Watanabe Aya (渡辺あや) Former Members Debuted Members= 1st Generation (2012.02.18) *Yamamoto Ran (S/mileage, October 2012) *Akashi Yue (C/olorage, November 2012) *Suzuki Ami (Heartsx2, May 2013) *Hojo Jun (Uchota~, November 2013) *Furude Gina (Uchota~, November 2013) *Inoue Ayame (Ki-ra-me-ki, April 2014) 2nd Generation (2012.08.15) *Nao Rika (Ka-wa-ii!, February 2013) *Kyou Miwa (Intense♥, August 2013) *Arikara Erika (Uchota~, November 2013) 3rd Generation (2012.11.01) *Akiyama Mei (soloist May 2013) *Hisakawa Minami (Uchota~, November 2013) *Ishikawa Megumi (Happy Hearts, May 2014) 4th Generation (2013.02.03) *Sakurada Hina (Heartsx2, May 2013) *Yoshida Maria (Heartsx2, May 2013) *Fujimoto Saki (Intense♥, August 2013) *Tamura Momoko (Intense♥, August 2013) *Yamaguchi Eri (Uchota~, November 2013) 5th Generation (2013.03.22) *Nakamura Yuki (Heartsx2, May 2013) *Wada Chinami (Heartsx2, May 2013) *Yamakami Takara (Heartsx2, May 2013) *Sato Akari (DANCING INNOVATION, June 2013) *Ono Mizuki (Happy Hearts, May 2014) 6th Generation (2013.05.08) *Sato Yuki (Uchota~, December 2014) 7th Generation (2013.05.30) *Suzuki Eru (Shizen Musume, June 2013) *Tanabe Naomi (DANCING INNOVATION, June 2013) *Suzume Iru (Hot Topic, November 2014) *Wada Takara (C/olorage, October 2014) *Ogawa Hanako (C/olorage, October 2014) 8th Generation (2013.06.06) *Masahiro Ami (WILD STARS, June 2014) *Nakanishi Miyako (Ka-wa-ii!, July 2014) *Murota Kana (JOKER, November 2014) 9th Generation (2013.06.20) *Abukara Azumi (Ki-ra-me-ki, April 2014) *Hirohata Ayano (Happy Hearts, May 2014) 10th Generation (2013.07.07) *Tanabe Hana (Ki-ra-me-ki, April 2014) 11th Generation (2013.09.14) *Saito Arisa (Ka-wa-ii!, April 2014) *Otsuka Karen (CloverSmash!, October 2014) 12th Generation (2013.12.22) *Haruo Manami (Hot Topic, November 2014) *Takumi Madoka (SUNSIDE Girls, February 2015) *Norio Rei (SUNSIDE Girls, February 2015) 13th Generation (2014.03.16) *Hayashida Sara (Hot Topic, November 2014) *Takashi Rina (Toki♥Doki, November 2014) 14th Generation (2014.04.27) *Goto Asami (Hot Topic, November 2014) *Yamaguchi Yui (Toki♥Doki, November 2014) *Ideka Takeru (Uchota~, December 2014) *Okada Mizu (Fierce&Fire, February 2015) *Nagase Hitomi (Fierce&Fire, February 2015) 15th Generation (2014.05.21) *Nakata Nio (C/olorage, October 2014) *Ishimoto Ritsuko (Hot Topic, November 2014) *Okada Mio (Hot Topic, November 2014) *Mori Nana (SUNSIDE Girls, February 2015) 16th Generation (2014.08.17) *Kitagawa Misa (C/olorage, October 2014) *Takemura Ayu (Hot Topic, November 2014) *Kagawa Yuri (Uchota~, December 2014) *Ibuko Miya (Fierce&Fire, February 2015) *Yabuki Aira (Kagayaku☼Sunshine, January 2016) 17th Generation (2014.09.01) *Danbara Reina (Hot Topic, November 2014) *Mahiro Honoka (Takoyaki•Girls, October 2015) *Ayase Runa (Mode•Tradiz, October 2015) *Takahashi Aiko (Kagayaku☼Sunshine, January 2016) 18th Generation (2014.12.02) *Ukiyo Eiko (JUNON 9, July 2015) *Sasaki Ayaka (Takoyaki•Girls, October 2015) *Hirose Maria (Takoyaki•Girls, October 2015) *Washio Kisora (KiSeKi, February 2016) *Esumi Sofia (FLORA, July 2016) *Aida Yuna (FLORA, July 2016) *Kojima Hanayo (Kagayaku☼Sunshine, January 2016) *Oda Ayame (Kagayaku☼Sunshine, January 2016) *Umemoto Marika (Gem$tones, December 2016) 19th Generation (2015.02.13) *Gushikin Riley (Takoyaki•Girls, October 2015) *Mashita Haruna (Takoyaki•Girls, October 2015) *Okuma Nao (Mode•Tradiz, October 2015) *Hatayama Mikie (Kagayaku☼Sunshine, January 2016) *Egami Chikako (Gem$tones, December 2016) *Furusawa Kayo (Gem$tones, December 2016) *Minase Umeko (Shooting Star), December 2017) 20th Generation (2015.03.15) *Kaido Manaka (Genki Girls Club!, August 2015) *Hino Itsuki (Genki Girls Club!, August 2015) *Sakata Mizuho (Kagayaku☼Sunshine, January 2016) *Kurosawa Ruby (Gem$tones, December 2016) *Moriyama Saho (Pure Jinsei, February 2017) 21st Generation (2015.05.02) *Yamoto Kanna (Ka-wa-ii!, October 2015) *Shirane Maki (Mode•Tradiz, October 2015) *Otake Amu (Mode•Tradiz, October 2015) *Aikawa Sachiko (KiSeKi, February 2016) *Nishino Erika (Velvet Coffee, January 2017) *Taguchi Utau (Velvet Coffee, January 2017) *Takeda Riko (ZONE, March 2017) 22nd Generation (2015.06.15) *Enoki Suzuka (LADY SIREN, August 2015) *Sugisaki Nico (Mode•Tradiz, October 2015) *Yoshihashi Suzume (Mode•Tradiz, October 2015) *Okamoto Rinne (POSI+IVE, January 2017) *Hirata Atsuko (Nijiiro Musume, January 2018) *Yamaga Aina (Uchouten, February 2019) *Asai Yoko (SweetS, February 2019) 23rd Generation (2015.06.21) *Yuzuki Nana (Intense♥, December 2016) *Hayashi Rikako (ZONE, March 2017) *Sanada Minami (Nijiiro Musume, January 2018) *Nomura Aiko (Honey Summer, February 2019) 24th Generation (2015.10.03) *Narukami Ameko (Velvet Coffee, January 2017) *Morita Sara (ZONE, March 2017) *Hashimoto Miki (ZONE, March 2017) *Suzuki Nagisa (Star Rhythm), October 2017) *Horie Yukiho (Uchouten, February 2019) 25th Generation (2015.12.12) *Adachi Haruki (Queen of Hearts, April 2017) *Kawada Hisayo (Beach Musume -10, July 2017) *Chikamatsu Madoka (Honey Summer, February 2019) *Fukasaku Rei (Honey Summer, February 2019) *Oyako Kizuki (Honey Summer, February 2019) 26th Generation (2016.03.19) *Sasada Amaya (ZONE, March 2017) *Ebina Hayami (ZONE, March 2017) *Ueda Nagisa (Happy Musume, February 2017) *Miyamoto Tomomi (Star Rhythm), October 2017) *Watanabe Elise (Star Rhythm), October 2017) *Sakurada Kazue (Stella Drop, March 2017) *Hattori Chie (Heartsx2, March 2018) *Inamura Moeka (Honey Summer, February 2019) 27th Generation (2016.05.21) *Midou Yuuri (SweetS, February 2019) *Miyashita Coco (Honey Summer, February 2019) *Kamiya Rika (Honey Summer, February 2019) *Kikkawa Mizuki (Ka-wa-ii!, July 2019) 28th Generation (2016.07.16) *Shimada Tamami (Happy Musume, February 2017) *Matsura Rin (Shooting Star, December 2017) *Aikawa Kira (Takoyaki•Girls, March 2018) *Ota Sumomo (Honey Summer, February 2019) *Noguchi Hikari (SweetS, February 2019) 29th Generation (2016.09.01) *Takahashi Mikiko (Cloud 9, December 2018) *Hojo Karen (L.O.L, February 2019) 31st Generation (2017.04.09) *Okabe Sachiko (Flairie Girls, May 2019) *Ichihara Tomomi (JUNON 9, June 2019) 33rd Generation (2017.11.15) *Tsujii Homura (Flower Notes, December 2018) |-|Transferred Members= 21st Generation (2015.05.02) *Isayama Mion (Hello Pro Idol, 2015) 30th Generation (2016.12.15) *Shiga Fumiko (Bright Project Kenshuusei, May 2018) 31st Generation (2017.04.09) *Yakumo Rin (Bright Project Kenshuusei, May 2018) |-|Former Members= 6th Generation (2013.05.08) *Yoshida Marin (left, October 2013) *Akimoto Miyabi (left, January 2014) 7th Generation (2013.05.30) *Hayashi Aika (left, November 2013) 8th Generation (2013.06.06) *Ikuta Naomi (left, August 2013) *Nao Erika (graduated, January 2014) 9th Generation (2013.06.20) *Tokudaiji Hisako (left, August 2017) 10th Generation (2013.07.07) *Nakamura Ami (graduated, January 2014) *Suzuki Chie (graduated, January 2014) *Miyamoto Kiyoko (graduated, January 2014) 11th Generation (2013.09.14) *Mashiro Erika (left, December 2013) *Niimuna Musubu (graduated, January 2014) *Miyazaki Ume (graduated, January 2014) 14th Generation (2014.03.16) *Kitagawa Mirei (left, October 2014) *Fujioka Jun (left, October 2014) *Kojima Mako (left, October 2014) 18th Generation (2014.12.02) *Nakamura Nagisa (left, June 2015) 30th Generation (2016.12.15) *Nakata Chinami (graduated February 2019) 31st Generation (2017.04.09) *Satoda Ame (left, January 2019) *Yasui Rion (left, January 2019) *Amano Chizu (left, January 2019) 32nd Generation (2017.07.23) *Umemura Minako (left, January 2019) *Matsuoka Koume (left, January 2019) 33rd Generation (2017.11.15) *Yuhara Kaori (left, January 2019) 34th Generation (2018.01.02) *Isobe Aina (left, January 2019) *Sonoda Hiromi (left, January 2019) History 2012 February 18, Tsunku announced that he was starting a new training program. Seven girls were chosen: Yamamoto Ran, Suzuki Ami, Akashi Yue, Inoue Ayame, Furude Gina and Hojo Jun. The girls were presented at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu No Nama Tamago Show!~ on March 31,2012. Three new members were added: Kyou Miwa, Arikara Erika and Nao Rika. September 26, It was announced that the Hello!Project DIVAS. would be releasing their debut single, called "Koi ING Melody". October 14, Yamamoto Ran was transferred to S/mileage. November 1, Akashi Yue joined the group C/olorage, and three members were added to the DIVAS.: Ishikawa Megumi, Akiyama Mei, Hisakawa Minami. It was announced that the DIVAS. would be attending the Hello!Pro Kenshuusei Foreigner DIVAS.Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~Ressha!~, alongside the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and the Hello! Project Foreigners in 2013. 2013 In February,Nao Rika went to be a second generation member of Ka-wa-ii! and Akiyama Mei announced her graduation to be a soloist on the last day of the trainees spring 2013 tour. 6 new girls were added to the Hello!Project DIVAS..The release of their second single,IF THIS IS LOVE,was announced. February 14,2013,Tsunku announced the debut of a new group Uchota~.The unit will start of as a indies group,and then make their major debut around 2014-2015. Tsunku revealed that Ishikawa Megumi and Yoshida Maria withdrew from the program On March 22, six girls were added to the line up, forming the fifth generation. It was also announced the name for the DIVAS.'s third single, Dība akademī, which was released on May 1, 2013.It is currently their best selling single. May 5, the group Heartsx2 was formed.The members chosen to form the group is former DIVAS. member Yoshida Maria,Suzuki Ami,Sakurada Hina,Nakamura Yuki,Wada Chinami & Yamakami Takara. Around April - May, there was a mass debut of the Hello!Project DIVAS. On May 8, the sixth generation of DIVAS. were added to the line up to make up for all the graduations. On May 22, the seventh generation was added. On June 6, five new members were added. On July 17, the formation of the new group, Intense♥, was announced. The line up was revealed to be Kyou Miwa, Fujimoto Saki, and Tamura Momoko. They graduated from the DIVAS. on August 28, 2013. On August 13, the indies unit of Hello! Pro Girls, Happy Hearts, was announced. The members were revealed to be Kenshuusei members, Miyaki Ayu, Suzuki Yuka, and Ako Kyoka, and DIVAS. members Ishikawa Megumi, Ono Mizuki, and Hirohata Ayano. December 22,the twelfth generation was introduced in individual introduction videos on YouTube. 2014 On January 2, a mass DIVAS. graduation occurred, cutting the members down from 32 to 18. Akami gave the following statement. "Was it good to have all the sub members? No, in a sense. Half the girls weren't actually prepared to become idols, so it was decided to let some girls go. The graduated DIVAS. may return, but most will not come back." Four new members were introduced at a Chisana Hana concert. During a press release, it was announced by Tsunku himself that every DIVAS. who joined the program up until October 2014 would debut in some form in H!P by 2015. 2015 on April 1, to April 3, Takahashi Aiko, Ukiyo Eiko, Esumi Sofia, and Egami Chikako will be back-up dancers for Ka-wa-ii Girls!'s 4gatsu Genki to Kawaii Mini Live 1. Dance Covers #2012.07.05 Maji Bomber!! by Berryz Koubou #2012.08.01 MIRAI LOVE by Happy Jikan #2012.08.21 SONG FOR THE DATE by Mano Erina #2013.01.25 Help Me!! by Morning Musume #2013.04.15 Aitai Aitai Aitai na by C-ute #2013.05.01 UCHOUTEN LOVE by S/mileage #2013.07.05 Get In SYNC by Ka-wa-ii! #2013.08.23 KISS by Shiko Jikan #2013.09.01 Ai no Gundan by Morning Musume #2013.10.13 WANT! by Berryz Koubou #2013.11.24 Ai no Gundan by Morning Musume #2013.12.25 Romance no Tochuu by Juice=Juice #2014.01.31 What is LOVE? by Morning Musume '14 #2014.02.28 Kataomoi Rotation by Ka-wa-ii! #2014.05.30 Shortcut by S/mileage #2014.06.18 LOVE Machine by Morning Musume #2014.07.01 Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS by Juice=Juice #2014.08.16 ROCK FROM THE DEAD by Ka-wa-ii! #2014.09.23 Kono Toori by Shiko Jikan #2014.10.31 Golden Chinatown by Berryz Koubou Indies Singles #2013.01.11 Koi ING Melody #2013.03.21 IF THIS IS LOVE #2013.05.01 Dība akademī #2013.08.05 Ai no Tochuu (Hello!Project DIVAS. ft. Uchota~) #2013.12.14 Uta #2014.08.13 LOVE BOMB #2016.03.14 Eyes on me #2017.09.26 Happy Happy Works T.V Shows #2014-2016 H!P DIVAS. ~Happy Time~ Trivia *DIVAS stands for "Dancing In (A) Very Awesome Stage", as the group sometimes makes dance covers. *The group did a cover of "Maji Bomber!!", instead of "Dakishimete Dakishimete" because all the girls voted, and "Maji Bomber!!" got the most amount of votes. *Former C/olorage member Arikara Erika joined the group because she had to leave C/olorage, since her rival graduated. *The DIVAS.'s mascot is a pink bunny. *DIVAS. usually debut faster than Kenshuusei or Foreiginers due to beig sub members, and not trainees. Concerts *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan June 2012 Performance ~LOVING MOOD~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan September 2012 Performance ~Genkiiiii-chan!~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan December 2012 Performance ~Merry Christmas and Happy new Year!~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan March 2013 Performance ~Ongaku Hime~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan June 2013 Peformance ~NATSUCHAN~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan August 2013 Performance ~Intense♥ Graduation Special!~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan September 2013 Performance ~My Jinesei!~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan December 2013 BASH ~TAKE OVER!~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan March 2014 ~DIVAS. Circuit!~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan June 2014 ~FAB FIVE~ - Stand alone event *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan September 2014 ~DANCING STAGE~ Category:Hello!Project DIVAS. Category:S/mileage Category:C/olorage Category:Group Formations in 2012 Category:Uchota~ Category:Ka-wa-ii! Category:Trainees Category:Cover Groups Category:Former DIVAS Category:Zone Category:Trainee Units Category:U2 Category:DANCING INNOVATION